1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a golf club for putting on a green and more particularly to a putter specifically balanced for more controlled hitting. The putter includes a putterhead, a shaft portion attached to the putterhead including a grip attached to the upper end of the shaft.
2. Background of the Invention
A golfer requires more accuracy when putting on the green than at any other time during the game because, during putting, the target is a hole approximately four and one half inches in diameter. To achieve this accuracy, a golfer must use a club so constructed as to provide maximum resistance to putter rotation during the stroke and at moment of impact.
To this end, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a golf putter that has a zero rotation point within the striking face at the sweet spot when the striking face makes contact with the golf ball.
Another principal object if to provide a golf putter that does not promote a tendency to open or close at anytime during the golfer's putting stroke.
Also, the feedback that a golfer receives while moving a golf putter and while striking a ball is very important.
It is desirable to have a putter head that transfers a greater amount of feedback vibration up the shaft to the golfer.
It is desirable to have a putter head with a better indicator for alignment to the ball.